


Gee Whiz, Mr. Stark

by improbablyamartian



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flustered Peter Parker, Gen, i mean throw the whole avengers thing in here if you want, i'm just that one person begging someone to write this so, just like whoever you want, thank you in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbablyamartian/pseuds/improbablyamartian
Summary: I need Peter Parker at some point sincerely saying "Gee whiz, Mr. Stark, that sure would be swell!"More info inside.





	Gee Whiz, Mr. Stark

Hello. It's improbablyamartian, or just martian, if you prefer, and I just had the most glorious idea. I'm not much of a fic writer - I have a disease called can't-finish-any-quiznaking-thing-itis and therefore need someone to write this. PLEASE.

I need Peter Parker, in all his tiny glory, at some point sincerely saying _"Gee whiz, Mr. Stark, that sure would be swell!"_ Also, Tony or Pepper or May or MJ or someone having video proof and - **_this is important_ **\- flustered Peter. It's up to you to decide how it happens.

(although it crossed my mind that an alternate universe Peter from a past time might do it. Or Peter being hit by a spell that makes him think he's suddenly in another time. Just suggestions)

PLEASE let me know if you write this. I need to know - message me, gift it to me - however you do it, make sure I know.

Thank you for reading my shenanigans. I will post again if I have any more marvelous ideas.


End file.
